Morris Cotton Cancer Center maintains a central administrative team to support the center-wide considerations of the NCCC's Senior Leadership, assist Program Directors and Shared Resource Directors, facilitate member communication and collaborations, maintain a composite record of the work of the Cancer Center, and report the status and direction of NCCC initiatives to outside audiences. NCCC Administration responsibilities cover the full spectrum of management considerations, including leadership and oversight, faculty recruitment and member support, space management, grants and contracts administration, management of center infrastructure services, information technology support, and communication coordination. The Administration has designated individuals responsible for key management services, such as administrative direction, leadership planning and evaluation, financial services, business management, grants management, and office support services, and it fulfills the complete range of management responsibilities for the Center's existence and its operation. As the Cancer Center establishes initiatives and designates leadership for work that cuts across traditional departments and disciplines, these efforts and their directors rely upon the NCCC Administration for office support of these innovative ventures. The majority of Shared Resources are NCCC-managed, and all represent at least NCCC joint responsibility for their operation. The NCCC Administration has played a significant role in recent Cancer Center developments, such as utilization of Rubin facilities, recruitment of new faculty, development of new NCCC Senior Leaders, and growth in Cancer Center Shared Resources. The NCCC Administration is positioned within many Dartmouth College, Dartmouth Medical School, and Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center forums to represent cancer-related considerations at these parent institutions and assure alignment of Cancer Center work with developments campus-wide. Looking forward, many of the key components of the NCCC Strategic Plan, including recruitment of clinical/translational faculty, extension of the cancer research mission to new regional facilities, development of new shared resource services, and collaborations with community-based agencies on population studies initiatives;will require a major contribution by the NCCC Administration to achieve effectively the cancer research program goals of the Cancer Center.